The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a compressor of a gas turbine system and, more particularly, to systems and methods for icing detection of the compressor of the gas turbine system.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor receives air from an air intake, compresses the air, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. The combustor combusts a mixture of the compressed air and a fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases are directed to the turbine to produce work, such as to drive an electrical generator or other load. In some conditions, the air supplied to the air intake of the gas turbine system may include super cooled water droplets, which may result in inlet icing. Anti-icing systems may take control actions to prevent inlet icing from negatively affecting the performance and reliability of the gas turbine system. Unfortunately, traditional anti-icing systems may be too conservative in performing control actions to reduce the icing of the compressor. The traditional anti-icing systems may perform control actions, such as activating an inlet bleed heat system of the compressor, more often than icing actually occurs, thus negatively affecting the performance of the gas turbine system.